An Angel to Call My Own
by spnficsgalore
Summary: Sam is jealous of Dean and Castiel's relationship and forgets Gabriel can read minds.


Sam watched as Dean and Castiel left the motel room hand in hand. He sighed and lay back on his bed, the mattress springs groaning under his mass. As happy as he was for his brother and the angel, he had to admit he was a little depressed to be alone while they went off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what. Part of him wished he had his own angel to flirt and snuggle with, among…_other_ things.

"Your wish is my command, young Winchester."

Sam sprang to his feet, hunter instincts kicking in as looked around wildly to see Gabriel leaning against the wall, smirking. "Damn it Gabriel! At least give a guy a little warning!" He shouted, willing his heart to stop pounding after the fright. "And why are you reading my thoughts? Again."

"Entertainment my dear Samsquatch." Gabriel shrugged, pushing himself off the wall. "You see, watching people from outside their minds is rather boring. They just sit around, drooling at the TV. But inside their minds, why it's a whole new world my friend. And you, well, you have a VERY interesting thought process."

Sam looked down, a warm blush creeping up his neck. "What all did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're lonely. And jealous of our brothers." Gabriel moved closer to Sam. "And that you wish you had your own angel to flirt with." Another step closer. "And cuddle." Another step and a hand pressed against Sam's chest. "And kiss." The hand traveling down his pectoral to his waist. "And other unspeakable acts."

By now Sam was flushed red and like it or not his body was responding greatly to Gabriel's approaches. "I meant a girl angel." He said weakly, not even believing his own lie.

"Did you now, Sammy?" Gabriel smirked up at Sam. "Because your thoughts seem to be saying something else entirely. Did you really just think that my lips look, what was it, kissably soft?"

Sam glared down at Gabriel but the anger was soon erased from his expression when Gabriel's hand slipped under the hem of his shirt and nimble fingers massaged their way down his happy trail, stopping just above the hem of his jeans. He looked into Gabriel's lust filled eyes, stiffening his shoulders stubbornly. "Don't call me Sammy."

Gabriel ignored him. "I've been listening to your thoughts often, Sam. You're so stubborn, but you can't deny yourself forever. You know you want this. I know you want this. Obviously I want this. What's the harm?"

"What's the harm in giving you what you want?" Sam's anger flared again and he backed away, glaring down at the short Archangel. Gabriel looked up at Sam, surprised, before a look of understanding dawned on him.

"Sam, I love one night stands as much as the next guy. But something about you is different." Gabriel said sincerely. "I honestly, for some strange reason, don't want to hurt you. I've listened to your thoughts, Sam. I know things about you even Dean doesn't know and that just makes me lo - like you even more." Gabriel stepped toward Sam again, placing his hands on his muscled chest once more.

Reluctantly, Sam relaxed into the touch for a moment before realization washed over him. "You almost said that you love me."

Gabriel dropped his hand, looking up at Sam sternly. "I did not."

"You did. You corrected yourself, but I heard it. You said it makes you love me more."

Gabriel sighed. "Okay, fine. So maybe I had a teensy slip up. No need to dwell on it."

"Did you mean it?" Sam demanded.

"What?" Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes, and Sam stared back. Big mistake. He could feel his stony façade slipping as the Archangel's hazel eyes bore into him.

"Do you love me?" He clarified, his tone softer.

Gabriel looked down at the floor, unable to think of a witty comeback for once. Sam watched him as he sighed and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. Finally he lowered his gaze to Sam's face. "Why does it matter? Does it change anything?"

"It changes everything."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Gabriel encouragingly, who rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes! Okay? I love you! Don't ask me why because I have no idea, but something about you just drives me crazy. Like the way you smile, like you know some giant secret that you refuse to tell. Or the face you make when you stretch, or…" Gabriel cut himself off from his rant. "It doesn't matter, you're obviously creeped out right now. I'm just going to go."

"No!" Sam grabbed Gabriel's arm. "Don't you dare poof out on me right now. You don't just drop something like that on a guy and leave."

"Then go ahead and yell, shout, call me names, hit me, whatever you need to do. Just get it over with."

"You are the densest angel I have ever met. For Christ's sake, you can read my damn mind!" Sam shouted.

"You're strangely cryptic, even in your mind, Sam. Especially when you know I'm listening."

"Is this forward enough for you?" Sam exclaimed, pulling Gabriel flush against his chest and pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. Gabriel melted into the kiss right away and Sam brought his hands up to tangle in his honey hair. Sam moaned as he slipped his tongue through the Archangel's lips and it was met with force. They battled messily, a clash of tongues and teeth, soft moans escaping periodically. Sam slipped his thigh between Gabriel's legs, who wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. The hunter held him there easily and broke their kiss to pepper love bites along his jaw line down to his neck, where he licked, sucked, and nibbled, eliciting a string of moans, gasps, and even a few curses from the Archangel.

"Sam, wait." Gabriel pulled away slightly, pressing their foreheads together. "I don't want to continue this if you don't want it. I mean, really want it. Not just for one night."

"Gabriel, I want this. You know I do, you've been reading my thoughts." Sam reassured him, rubbing small circles at the base of his neck. After a moment's contemplation, Gabriel closed the space between them. They kissed furiously, hands roaming over stomachs, pushing their shirts up. Soon they were both shirtless and their naked chests were pressed together, sending jolts of electricity to Sam's groin every time their skin slid together. The hunter fumbled between them and began unbuckling Gabriel's belt. He slid it out of the loops of his jeans and tossed it aside before doing the same to his own.

Sam walked them toward the bed and gently deposited the Archangel onto the mattress. He looked down at Gabriel lustfully, who looked up at him with lidded eyes. Sam growled and leaned down, pressing their lips together in another searing kiss. They quickly shed their pants, their bodies sliding together, slick with sweat. They moved against each other hungrily, succumbing completely into the sensual passion vibrating between them as they spiraled together into pure bliss.

When Sam woke up the room was completely dark and he could barely see Gabriel's outline draped over his torso. He tightened his hold around the Archangel.

"Good morning. Or rather, good night." Gabriel murmured, smile evident in his voice.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sam asked, blinking.

"A few hours. Did you know you snore in your sleep?"

"Do not!" Sam protested.

"Right. And I'm not naked, draped over a deliciously equally naked Winchester boy right now." Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers. The room flooded with light, giving Sam a full view of the naked Archangel. Sam openly admired the curve of Gabriel's ass, lightly tracing his spine with his index finger. He could have done worse. At that moment Gabriel twisted onto his back, sheet slipping from his waist. Oh yeah, he could have _definitely _done worse.

"I didn't do so bad myself." Gabriel teased after settling into Sam's shoulder and threading their fingers together, laying their hands on his chest.

"You know, reading my thoughts was what got us into this situation in the first place." Sam said, bringing his other hand up to thread through Gabriel's honey colored hair.

"Well, this isn't actually a horrible situation to be in."

"No, not at all." Sam agreed.

"So tell me, Sammy. What's your view on long term relationships?"

"It depends on who is the prospective partner." Sam grinned down at Gabriel teasingly.

"Sam, I can read your thoughts. I just want to hear you say it." Gabriel coaxed.

Sam smiled and pulled away from Gabriel, rolling so that he straddled the Archangel's hips. "Gabriel. I love you. I want to be with you. For however long fate may allow." He brought their lips together in a deep, slow kiss that he only hoped conveyed his feelings toward the short man beneath him. He smiled into the kiss. He did get what he wished for. An angel to call his own.

"Good." Gabriel grinned when they broke apart. "Now get off me you moose. I need to pee."


End file.
